pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gastly
| textcolor=black| name='Gastly'| jname=(ゴース Ghos)| image= | ndex=#092| evofrom=None| evointo=Haunter| gen=Generation I| pronun= GAST-lee | hp=35| atk=35| def=30| satk=100| sdef=35| spd=80| species=Gas Pokémon| type= / | height=4'03"| weight=0.2 lbs.| ability=Levitate| color='Purple'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Gastly (ゴース Ghos) are a / -type Pokémon. Starting at level 25, Gastly can evolve into Haunter. Appearance Gastly's appearance consists of a dark sphere (its "head") surrounded by a light purple gas. A Gastly has two large eyes with tiny pupils and two vampire-like teeth. Its appearance is likely based on the Japanese concept of "hitodama". Special Abilities Gastly have the ability Levitate, which allows it to make all -type moves to miss. Gastly is made of a very thin, gas-like substance, which grants it certain powers and weaknesses. It can sneak into any place if it so wishes thanks to the invasive properties of gas molecules. It can also render itself nearly invisible and approach enemies undetected, and can envelop said enemies regardless of their size. Anime A Gastly appeared in EP023. Games Locations |pokemon = Gastly |redblue = Pokemon Tower |rbrarity = Common |yellow = Pokemon Tower |yrarity = Common |goldsilver = Tin Tower, Sprout Tower |gsrarity = Common |crystal = Route 31, 32, 36, Tin Tower, and Sprout Tower |crarity = Common |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Pokemon Tower |frlgrarity = Common |diamondpearl = Route 209, Old Chateau, Lost Tower |dprarity = Common |platinum = Route 209, Old Chateau, Lost Tower, Eterna Forest |ptrarity = Common |heartgoldsoulsilver = Tin Tower, Sprout Tower, Safari Zone |hgssrarity = Common }} Pokedex Entries |redblue = Almost invisible, this gaseous Pokémon cloaks the target and puts it to sleep without notice. |yellow = Said to appear in decrepit, deserted buildings. It has no real shape as it appears to be made of a gas. |gold = With its gas-like body, it can sneak into any place it desires. However, it can be blown away by wind. |silver = Its thin body is made of gas. It can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation. |crystal = It wraps its opponent in its gas-like body, slowly weakening its prey by poisoning it through the skin. |ruby = Gastly is largely composed of gaseous matter. When exposed to a strong wind, the gaseous body quickly dwindles away. Groups of this Pokémon cluster under the eaves of houses to escape the ravages of wind. |sapphire = Gastly is largely composed of gaseous matter. When exposed to a strong wind, the gaseous body quickly dwindles away. Groups of this Pokémon cluster under the eaves of houses to escape the ravages of wind. |emerald = When exposed to a strong wind, a Gastly's gaseous body quickly dwindles away. They cluster under the eaves of houses to escape the ravages of wind. |firered = A being that exists as a thin gas. It can topple an Indian elephant by enveloping the prey in two seconds. |leafgreen = Almost invisible, this gaseous Pokémon cloaks the target and puts it to sleep without notice. |diamond = This Pokémon's body is 95% made up of gases, which are blown away by strong gusts of wind. |pearl = A Pokémon born from poison gases. It defeats even the largest foes by enveloping them in gas. |platinum = Born from gases, anyone would faint if engulfed by its gaseous body, which contains poison. |heartgold = With its gas-like body, it can sneak into any place it desires. However, it can be blown away by wind. |soulsilver = Its thin body is made of gas. It can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation. }} Sprites Category:Ghost Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon